Monster Girls? Monster Love? A Harem?
by Mysterious Prophet
Summary: Kyle's been living in Minecraftia yet he's never faced any of the famed mobs. Why? Because he's too afraid to come out during the night. He's been playing it safe for all his life, making sure nothing hazardous can happen to him. During a sudden meeting with the Mob Talker Girls, he learns they aren's so bad after all. What happens if they fall for him? OC x Mob Girls.
1. A Chanced Meeting

**Well, I've got nothing else to say other then this is my first Minecraft story. I've always wanted to have a OC harem Minecraft story after seeing the Mobs Talker Mod quite some time ago, just never did it until now.**

**Pairing:** Huge Harem with the Mobs Talker Girls, _all if not most_ mobs will be female and paired with my OC.

**Summary:** Kyle never knew that encountering monsters for the first time can be so... exciting? He'd never ended up caught in a mob attack, always staying home when it got dark. He didn't risk anything. As he loses track of time cutting down trees and gaining new supplies, he gains a stroke of luck and finally runs into a couple of monsters, yet he didn't expect to see them to be so... attractive. As he meets and gets to know these monster girls, he gets more then he can bargain for when they start developing some unexpected feelings for him. Will those feelings remain, even when they learn of his darkest secret?

**Extra OC Profile Info**:

Name: Kyle/Kuri Arakaki Komon

Age: 16 Years Old

Gender: Male?

Description: A teenager with fair skin and spiky blond hair with a bang jutting outward from the front, between his blue azure eyes with tints of green. He is 6'1 and weighs at 180 pounds, he is slim as a swimmer and runner and has two siblings. He has two low slim ponytails that flow from his back. Within his clothes are his tattoos and scars, which is why he is never seen without a shirt by anyone he doesn't trust. More info on profile.

**Extra Story Info:** This is in the Minecraft game, no one get's sucked in or anything. It'll all get explained in the next chapters. It's all in Kyle's P.O.V as well, and the next chapter will be longer. Girls from the **Monster Girl Encyclopedia** will be **included within this and future other stories as well.** Links in my profile.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Minecraft, the Mobs Talker Mob, or the Monster Girl Encyclopedia.

* * *

**A Chanced Meeting**

My hands swung at the bark of the tree, my axe daggering within the bark at each hit. The iron was rusted as it creaked at every blow, my hands sweaty from all the work I've been doing for the past hours. I've been cutting down trees for almost the whole day, stocking up on wood as I was running low.

Looking up, I smiled at the sun as I let my eyes flutter close. It was mid-day by now; I've been up since sunrise. As my sight zoomed in on the clouds I yawned, finishing the tree off before collecting what I needed.

I picked up the sapling, planting it back to where the original tree was before rolling my shoulders and taking out my iron sword. "I need to go mining soon as well," I muttered, walking down the gravel trail to my house.

There was a village close by; it was by far the biggest village I've ever come across. It had railways leading to the other villages scattered around the world, and I took advantage of such things and went traveling with my buddy, Dog Meat.

Dog Meat is a Siberian husky, with its shiny fur and glistening eyes it was hard to resist it. And forgive me for not knowing, but I don't even know it's gender, and frankly, I don't care.

As I whistled I small tune, I cursed when it turned dark. I was a level 60 already; sadly, most of my experience came from mining. I quickened my pace; finally deciding that one stop to the village wouldn't be so bad. "Well, fuck…"

I cursed, finally seeing the sun set. The village was still a bit away, and running there would take some time as well. I sheathed my sword, making sure I can take it out efficiently when in danger. I dug in my backpack quickly and silently, taking out my torches as I walked along.

'_Ssssssss!_'

'_Ugh…!_'

I tensed. "Creepers and zombies? Just my luck…" I whispered, brandishing my weapon as I continued on my way cautiously.

Luck wasn't on my side on that moment as I tripped.

Falling forward I braced myself, hitting the dirt ground with a thud before I scampered to my feet with wide eyes. In front of me, two creepers, a skeleton and an ender stared at me.

I gulped, "Uh… Hi?" I forced out, seeing as all they did was stare at me. I heard a groan behind me and scampered forward, I didn't care if I blown up I just didn't want to be eaten! That'd be even more painful…

As the zombie parted through the bush I paused, I've never seen the mobs before so this was a first, and they all seemed to be female. As I stood in the middle of the monster group rally, I slowly blinked as I caught sight of women instead of monsters.

I closed my eyes, counting to ten as I took off my bag and set it on the ground. I dropped my sword, falling on my ass as I did so and glanced at all of them again once my eyes re-opened.

My jaw fell, they looked completely different. "Is this… the texture pack?" I rubbed my chin, examining the mobs in front of me.

The creepers looked cute, yet one of them had electricity around them… Wow, a charged creeper girl? I didn't even know that was possible!

The first normal creeper had a light brownish blond head of hair tied in two low pigtails, her eyes a deep green as her hood covered most of her hair as she had a tuff of hair between her eyes. Her sweater had many shades of green on it, and was zipped all the way. She had on green and black stockings, no shoes on her feet. Her face was cute, roundish as she stared at me with wide eyes; she had one canine poking out her upper lip.

The charged creeper had the same hairstyle as the regular creeper, yet it was flowing out of her hoodie like no tomorrow. Her forest green eyes were narrow on her heart shaped face, assets more filled out and mature compared to the creeper next to her. She stared at me tense, a grin on her face as the lightning cackled around her. Both her canines pocked out her upper lip, her wide smile showing her white teeth as the zipper to her clothing was pulled down slightly. She had a pair of green socks on, nothing else on her feet.

I turned my gaze to the skeleton.

I was surprised at how… impressive she was. She had grey/silver hair, eyes the exact same shade as she gazed back at me in surprise. Her outfit was revealing, only a pair of grey short-shorts and a t-shirt with a huge collar reaching her lower breast was what covered her. That was grey as well, her hair was held in two low ponytails and she was barefoot. Her bow was in her hand, hand twitching for an arrow. She had a bang between her eyes as well, all the women's hair before me easily reaching their waist or mid-back.

The ender was the second to last, and so to say, she looked adorable.

Her waist-length brown hair was tucked under a black hat with a face on it. When I looked at the others they had faces on their attire too, the creeper face on the creeper's hoodies and the skeleton face on the skeleton's hat. I almost face palmed for not noticing earlier.

She had deep purple eyes that stared at me fearfully, a growing blush forming on her features as she looked at the sand block in her hand. Her black collared shirt covered everything, and the zipper was barely noticeable as it was pitch black like her clothes. She was barefoot as well.

Groaning snapped my eyes behind me as I stared at the last monster, the zombie.

She had short green hair reaching her shoulders, a hat with a zombie face tilted on her head as she stood there. Her dark green eyes flickering between all the… people within the clearing, as her clothes were nothing but rags.

"Your all… people?"

My eyebrows furrowed, how…? What the fuck?

The skeleton looked shocked, "You can see us?" She asked, her features transforming to look amazed. Hesitantly, I nodded. Suddenly, the normal creeper squealed as she dived at me, I didn't have time to move before she locked her arms around my neck.

"Adventurer! Adventurer can see us! Adventurer can understand us!"

I sighed before picking myself back up, creeper's body still wrapped in mine as I re-picked up my stuff. I looked at their attire again and frowned, "It's not like I don't like your clothing choices, but how's that going to protect you?" I shook my head, my father hen side coming out.

"C'mon."

I ordered, moving to grab them all by their wrist before dragging them home. I forgot about the dangers as I thought of what to give them, '_Iron won't do with their types of jobs, maybe leather?_' I pondered on the possibilities.

"By the way," I started, "My names Kyle Komon. Nice to meet you all." I smiled at them, my spikey blond hair rustling as I tilted my head back to gaze at the stars. My blue eyes were probably tinkling as I jumped at the chance of making new friends, it gets lonely in their world with no one to talk to and the villagers always looked busy.

I saw my bang in the middle of my eyes bounce with each step I took and laughed lightly, it'll take a while to get all the twigs out.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter done. :]**

**Read and Review and tell me what you think? I'm on a Minecraft Roll/Spree right now, so a new chapter might be posted again tomorrow. I hoped you enjoy!**

**~Mysterious Prophet**


	2. Introductions plus Two More Mobs

**I have one thing to say: I love Harems to death.**

**Disclaimer: **I **don't** own Minecraft, search up the **Mob Talker Girls Mod** to see how some of them will look. **Gelbooru** and **Danbooru** are good places too. I'm explaining the looks the Mob Talker has on them, but **others will have different appearances** too. I **don't** own **Vans** (Though I love their shoes.) Nor do I own **Royal Bones** (I have stuff from there too, love it.)

* * *

**Introductions plus Two More Mobs**

"Adventurer? Where are we going?"

I looked at the creepette, craning to crack my neck as I yawned. "To my place of course; we need to get you some real armor." A frown tugged at my lips as I looked at them, I mean, sure they were fucking sexy but I knew that if they were attacked they'd get damaged seriously. I was on my own server too, the server that only my brother knows of but never gets on.

When he does get on though; things get crazy as he hunts the mobs.

Thank the Mob God? I shook my head, clearing myself of my thoughts as I heard Skele starting to talk. "Oh! Look, it's Spider-chan!" I bit my lower lip, don't spiders always attack you at night? I prayed that nothing could end up jumping me, even with my diamond armor I was such a pussy. (Only in this story though.)

I steadied myself, clenching my fist to help stop my trembling before I yelped and fell to the ground. "Haha! Gotcha'!" A flutter of light purple hair filled my vision as bright red eyes stared at me, smug. "I scared you, didn't I?" The girl asked, her red beads within her headband acting as a two pairs of other eyes.

The new girl wore a grey, collared sweater with a zipper. Black stripes were on her wrist and upper arm as she wore black and grey striped leggings under black short-shorts. Her feet were covered by black ballet shoes, and once again, I frowned at no sight of any protection.

Bringing a hand up, I brought my fingers up to flick her across the nose. "H-Hey!" She slapped my arm away from her face, covering her nose as she glared at me. "You scared the shit outta' me!" I grumbled, noticing as the others blushed at my profanity.

"Sister! Sister, _thanks_ for leaving me behind!" A younger voice called out sarcastically, a panting figure moving to collapse next to me. I looked at them all again:

Skele looked to be about 20 years old.

Creeper seemed to be my age, 16.

Charged Creeper seemed to be in her 20's as well, 22 maybe?

Zombie seemed to be at least 14.

The apparent 'Spider-chan' looked to be 17, somewhat close to my age.

The new arrival seemed to be 13-14, like the Zombie.

As the panting girl gathered her breath, she growled at her 'sister.' "I'm used to climbing walls in _caves_, not running around on land!" She spat out, tackling the older as they wrestled on the ground. So, she's a cave spider then?

"Thank God I spent most of my time building my mansion... I need to get a life." I facepalmed, sighing when I realized how much time I really had on my life. "Get off me!" I looked over to see the Spider towering over the Cave Spider, and took this time to look at the younger as I had done to the others.

She looked cute, her bangs covering her forehead and reaching her eyes as the back was held in two short pigtails. She had the same red eyes as her sister, along with her hair-ties having the same beaded design. She wore a green/dark teal sweater like her sister, darker green stripes were where the black stripes were on for the other, and she had a green colored skirt that reached her thighs a darker shade then her sweater. She had on dusty grey boots that reached her knees, her green and black socks poking out.

As minutes passed and no one spoke, captivated that the two insect mobs were still fighting I stood up and dusted myself. The armor was quite the load, I thought as I took the chest plate off to reveal my white v-neck that was cutting deep from the middle. Strings and buttons were what kept my shirt from falling apart, and my black and dusty grey waist-length vest was opened, the hood draped across my upper back. My black jeans were hidden by the armor, and so were my black and grey checkered Vans.

"Adventurer? Are we still going to your place?" I looked at the creeper and sighed once again, "Alright, you know my name right?" At her nod, I smiled. "Ok then, call me Kyle. Not 'Adventurer.' ok?" I asked again, she pouted. "But Kyle sounds weird..." I froze.

"Wait a moment, I don't even know your names!" I gasped, horrified. Well, I'm actually over-exagerrating here but I needed to get their attention. It worked. All the mobs paused, looking at me with their eyebrows raised. The creeper next to me squealed again, jumping to hug me. "My names Cupa, Mister Adventurer Kyle!"

The Zombie moved to stand in front of me, and for a moment, I feared she'd try to bite me. She hasn't spoken once since I've met her, never talking to the other mobs like Skele and the creepers were doing. "...Yaebi..." (I know he's a boy in the mod, but I want him to be a her.)

My mouth fell open before I forced it closed, "Alright." I nodded slowly, glancing to the charged creeper as she walked to stand next to me. I felt the electricity tingling on my skin, she winked at me. "Cupai, remember that." Skele laughed softly, moving to hug me from behind as she linked her arms around my neck. "I'm Sachi," she blew into my ear.

I finally looked at the spiders, watching as they looked at each other.

"You introduce yourself first!" They harmonized with each other, "No! You go first!" They ordered together once again, staring hard at one another. "Fine!" They huffed.

"I'm Sadako."

"I'm Sadayo."

They paused to glare at one another again, "Shut up! I'm starting!"

"No, I'm starting!" The two argued back and forth, I felt my face heating up in annoyance. "Wait, wait, wait! So your Sadako?" I pointed to the Spider, she nodded with a giggle. "And you are Sadayo?" My index pointed at the Cave Spider for confirmation, she nodded her head with a huff and a blush.

I nodded once more, "I'm Kyle. Now, let's get going." I shoved my chest plate into my back pack, moving to stretch before grabbing them all by their wrist to drag them forward once more, "Onward, to get you some real armor!"

* * *

**A/n:** I've made up the Spider's, Cave Spider's, Skeleton's and Charged Creeper's names. Creeper (regular) and Zombie's names stayed the same, others will have different names though.

**Spider:** Sadako

**Cave Spider:** Sadayo

**Skeleton:** Sachi

**Charged Creeper:** Cupai

**Creeper:** Cupa

**Zombie:** Yaebi

With each new chapter will be an introduction to a new mob, yes Pigs will have their own beings like the Zombie Pig-Women. Wolves, Chickens, Sheep, Cows, Cats, Turtles, Etc. will have their own beings. What can I say? I'm a resourceful person. ;D **Personal Info on the mobs/O.C** will be revealed later on, there might be some MILF's as well.

**Next Chapter:** Meeting the Ender-Woman, Dog Meat's Gender and the reason why everything is turning Human!

**~Mysterious Prophet**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review?**

**Question:** I'm thinking about having a **cross-over with more Monster Girls**, I'm not sure yet... **What do you think, go for it or leave it with just the mobs?** **Want this story to be 'Vanilla' like or have an 'Action' impact on it?**


	3. Pleasant Surprises

**Disclaimer: **I **don't** own Minecraft, search up the **Mob Talker Girls Mod** to see how some of them will look. **Gelbooru** and **Danbooru** are good places too. I'm explaining the looks the Mob Talker has on them, but **others will have different appearances** too. I **don't** own **Vans** (Though I love their shoes.) Nor do I own **Royal Bones** (I have stuff from there too, love it.)

**Chapter Summary:** After finally reaching home, Kyle gets a rather pleasant surprise from more mobs; he finds out his wolves genders and makes his home into a Monster Inn.

**It's official, I'm making everything have their own gender. TNT And stuff like that after finding pictures about them, if I feel like it of course.**

* * *

**Pleasant Surprises**

As we marched forward, my mind zoned out the conversations that all the females around me were having. I thought back to how we met; about how I've ended up seeing actual Skeletons and Creepers like the original Minecraft held. Questions entered my head, but I didn't have guts to interrupt their conversation since they seemed to be having fun.

"...Say," I spoke first, glancing at them to make sure they kept up as I let go of them some time ago. "I wanna know something, mind answering a question of mine?" Skele tilted her head, a soft smile on her face before she nodded. "I don't mind, the rest is busy with each other right now so I'll answer if you like."

I nodded my head, biting my lower lip before slowing my pace to match the busty woman in grey. "I don't know if my Mods did this or not, but how come your all... Human-like in a world full of blocks? I mean, when I first saw you, all of you looked pixellated before revealing yourselves to be... to be... this." I pointed at how she looked, and she shook her head before laughing at me.

"Sachi? This isn't funny!" I whined a little to the Skeleton. She raised a hand to silence me before answering my question, a bright glitter in her eyes. "Partially, yes, it does have something to do with your Mods. You've probably added the Mob Talker within your game, right?" I nodded my head slowly, idly remembering that my older brother said something about adding 'new shit' to my game.

"There is also the fact that each mob here has life; we are our own beings." Sachi continued, crossing her arms before my eyes were drawn to her chest. '_Damn... Those babies are huge..._' When I saw her grey eyes glance at me, I lifted my gaze and blushed. She seemed to think nothing of it since all she did was smirk.

"Minecraft has certain data implemented within the game, and so to speak, everything has a Human Mode. We all have our own vassal for our soul, and they our molded to how we would look like should we have been a hybrid of monster and human." Skele licked her lips, apparently finished with her explanation.

"You are also forgetting the fact that we don't really die!"

Cupa's voice squeaked from behind me before she appeared to my left, Skele's right arm leaning on me. "What do you mean?" My eyebrows were furrowed, Yaebi sighed. "She means to say that when we are defeated, we are simply sent back to our realm. Our Mobs World so to speak..."

"You are also forgetting that we do have parents!" Sadayo piped up, she looked to be the Loli-Tsundere type... I guessed it matched her Cave Spider instinct. "And the fact that we don't really age, looks wise." Sadako spoke up as well, shooting strings out of her fingers as she braided them.

"Your confusing him, just letting you know." Cupai spoke, moving to embrace me from behind as her electricity warmed me. I didn't know what the hell they were talking about!

The Charged Creeper grinned, leaning to bite my ear before she spoke. "The Realm of Skeletons is different from the Realm of Spiders, as those 'dimensions' are where we are born. Monster Spawners are how we get to this world, so when we are ready to be independent we come here. We can go back through two ways; death and opening another portal. Our 'parents' are really just the two mobs that help us hatch from our eggs, which the world generates hundreds daily. We do age yearly, yet our appearances don't really evolve unless we want them to." She shrugged, letting go of me to skip ahead when she saw sight of my house.

"What Cupai said!" Cupa cheered, a light blush on her face before she ran after the other Creeper. I blinked as I noticed that the Spiders were already ahead of everyone and entering my safe haven... "W-Wait!" I called out, running after them after Skele had passed me.

"Whoa~!"

"This is so cool!"

"Are we going to live here, sis?"

I panted reaching up to them as my energy meter dropped, and paled when I started taking damage from being starved. I ran to my giant chest, taking out some Steak before chewing it down. "Ah, that was good..." I rubbed my stomach, moving to my living room to where all the commotion was happening at. I heard Cupa's voice gasp before she yelped, "Andr! What are you doing here?"

My stride quickened before I entered the room, vein twitching from what I saw. A woman of 5'8 stood in the middle of my home holding a glass block, her auburn, light brown hair flowing down to her waist.

Her purple eyes were wide in surprise, a light blush on her face as she bit her lip. She wore a black sweater with long sleeves and buckles on the wrist, the collar popped to cover her mouth as her head was covered by the hat with an Ender face on it. She wore black stockings covered by thigh-high black boots that were held to her short black skirt by the buckles on the sides, the red on her face growing brighter.

On my couch was a woman with impressive features sitting with her legs crossed, her long shaggy silver/white hair touching her upper thighs as she looked at me with her coal colored orbs. A grin was on her face, and her breasts and souther region were covered by fur the same color as her hair. What caught my attention were the wolf ears on her head, and the bushy tail swishing behind her.

The collar on her name read: 'Dog Meat.'

"Welcome home, Master."

My mouth fell open, "Holy... shit."

* * *

**A/n:** Another chapter finished. I don't know if I should feel happy that people read this, or sad because they don't leave a review. :'(

**Spider:** Sadako

**Cave Spider:** Sadayo

**Skeleton:** Sachi

**Charged Creeper:** Cupai

**Creeper:** Cupa (Same.)

**Zombie:** Yaebi (Same.)

**Ender-Woman:** Andr (Same.)

**Wolf:** ? (Next Chapter.)

**I'm updating every one or two days, just letting people know.**

**~Mysterious Prophet**


	4. Revelations

**Disclaimer: **I **don't** own Minecraft, search up the **Mob Talker Girls Mod** to see how some of them will look. **Gelbooru** and **Danbooru** are good places too. I'm explaining the looks the Mob Talker has on them, but **others will have different appearances** too. I **don't** own **Vans** (Though I love their shoes.) Nor do I own **Royal Bones** (I have stuff from there too, love it.)

**Chapter Summary:** Kyle finds out his Husky's Identity. First Creepers, Spiders, and Zombies... Now an Ender-Woman moves in?

* * *

**Revelations**

"M-Master?" I gapped, repeating the word that echoed through my head before I zoned out. "Dog Meat? Your... You are Dog Meat?" I asked, my voice raised an octave as I stared at the silver haired seductress. Dog Meat growled playfully at me, "Of course it is~ But I'd rather be called Dafune if you don't mind." Her voice was husky, no pun intended, and slightly deeper and more mature.

"..." I flicked my attention back to the Ender-Woman briefly, whose name was Andr from what Cupa called her. I clenched my eyes shut, watching as Dog Meat- I mean, Dafune (Daa-Fuun-ei) sat there staring at me. I wondered for a moment about why she sawn't getting up and moving; before I realied that I ordered her to sit while I was cutting up wood.

As the Husky sat there, I put my full attention to the block stealing mob in the middle of my home. I approached her cautiously, moving my head so it tilted downward. "W-What are you doing...?" The tall brunette's voice called out to me, even though I was still a good head and a half taller than her. I averted my gaze to the ceiling when I figured that out. "I heard that Ender's don't like to be stared at..." I didn't know my mouth could move own its own, but it was. I heard giggling after a short period of silence, and out of curiosity I looked up.

Her purple eyes held me captive, and I couldn't help but lean a bit closer to get a better look at them...

Whoa... It was so hypnotizing...

"Adventurer Kyle! This is Andr, an Ender!" Cupa's voice called out to me before I lost my balance, my weight shifting forward. I grabbed at the person in front of me, accidentally dragging Andr to the ground with two bodies on top of her. I groaned when I saw what happened and shifted to stand, the other mobs not caring about the scene in front of them as they talked to one another before looking around my house.

"Nice to meet you, Andr. I'm Kyle, so I'm guessing you want to live here too then?"

I sheepishly got off her, helping pick her up before having Skele take Cupa off my back. "I'm sorry," Sachi looked amused as she spoke, "Cupa only listens to Andr. We were looking for her when you stumbled onto us."

Turning my gaze to the Ender-Woman, I stared at her patiently. She stared back, not at all bothered. As time passed, we were literally having a stare down before she twitched, a blush brighter then the last time started to heat up her face. "C-Come here..." I did as she told, and was immediately feeling much more free once Cupa latched onto the taller brunette instead.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" I asked her, eyebrows furrowed once more as my forehead crinkled. Andr looked at me, the Creeper in her arms squirming in her grip as she smiled. "Cause us Ender-Woman don't mind it; however, our male counter parts are very self-conscious about what others think about them. If someone stares too long, even just a glimpse, can get the Endermen going crazy."

"Really?" Surprise was clear in my voice, "Then I think I'd prefer the Ender-Woman over the Endermen any day!"

Andr blushed at my compliment before looking around once we heard the other mobs playing. Skele had left as well, moving to watch the Spiders as I sat here with two newly met people.

"Would you like to live here then?"

I saw the longing in her eyes, whenever something loud happened her eyes gained a much brighter shine to them. She looked at me, clearly surprised with what I was saying. "R-Really?" I chuckled at how she repeated what I said. "Yeah, really."

When I looked back to where she was supposed to be in front of me; I only saw the purple particles signifying that she teleported. "Andr?" I called out, she appeared in front of me with a big grin. "Thank you!"

"You are always welcome."

I patted her back, flicking my eyes to Dog Meat when she growled. I glanced between the two before bringing a hand up and motioning her over, Dafune brightened up before charging straight to my chest with a smile.

"Master? Did the household just grow?"

Her voice was muffled by my chest, but as I let go of the Ender-Woman in my arms to grin at them, I nodded. "It seems like it, why?" Dafune looked at me, uncharacteristically shy. "My family wishes to meet the Master whose been taking care of me and my sisters..."

"Sisters?" I blinked.

Dafune giggled, "Yeah... Wako and Warabi? You know, the two wolves you adopted as well?" I paused to think this over, Wako and Warabi... Suddenly it popped into my head, "Didn't I just feed them before we went on our journey again?"

My old friend who used to be 'Dog Meat' looked away slightly, and I looked at Andr and smiled at her. Nodding my head to the door that leads deeper to the house, I gave her the signal and permission to look around. Andr beamed, teleporting away as I licked my lips.

"They kinda... followed you home a month ago. I didn't want you leaving them out so I let them in the house before hiding them in my room, I shared my food and everything."

As she spoke, I sighed. "Well then, yup. Seems like this place is going to get a lot more merrier. I think I'm going crazy though, allowing mobs I've just _met_ live with me... All for the good, all for the good... I guess."

I sighed once more, moving to stand as I brought Dafune with me. "C'mon, it's getting late. I want to show our new housemates their rooms before heading to bed myself."

* * *

**A/n- Here's another chapter, and with every new chapter there will be another new Mob introduced or things explained. The next chapter will have more things being explained, along with a lot more dialog.**

**Spider:** Sadako

**Cave Spider:** Sadayo

**Skeleton:** Sachi

**Charged Creeper:** Cupai

**Creeper:** Cupa (Same.)

**Zombie:** Yaebi (Same.)

**Ender-Woman:** Andr (Same.)

**Wolf/Husky: Dafune, Wako, Warabi.**

**Hoped you enjoyed, and leave a review. :] I've also made a Minecraft Couples RP Forum, so those who want to pair their Miners up with the Mob Talkers or other Oc's go there. Links in the profile, just made the forum too. xD**

**-Mysterious Prophet.**


	5. Mob Information and Another Mob?

**Disclaimer: **I **don't** own Minecraft, search up the **Mob Talker Girls Mod** to see how some of them will look. **Gelbooru** and **Danbooru** are good places too. I'm explaining the looks the Mob Talker has on them, but **others will have different appearances** too. I **don't** own **Vans** (Though I love their shoes.) Nor do I own **Royal Bones** (I have stuff from there too, love it.)

* * *

**Mob Information and Another Mob?**

"So you are saying that all mobs have a human form?"

"That's right!"

Sadako chirped, using her spider webs to lay on as she swung back and forth on the roof of my basement. Her Cave Spider sister sighed, rolling her eyes. It's morning now, so all the mobs and me are hiding inside the lower floors of my house. I wanted to get more info, the mobs that die in sunlight wanted to live and the rest just followed along.

Cupai laid next to me, her head in her propped hand as she hummed a small tune. Cupa was sitting on her back, clearing enjoying her time with the others. "Items also have a 'human form,' as you so put it." Skele intervened, shooting arrows at the blocks the Andr was throwing into the air. Dog meat- Dafune, was busy with the other pets. She said that they were a bit 'shy' and only came out at night, I didn't know if I should believe that.

"Eh? Really?"

Yaebi sighed before shaking her head at me, "Only the God of those Items. Blocks also have a released form as well, but it's more like the 'Mother of all' kind of thing."

"Released form?"

The zombie stared at me, clearly amused. "A released form is equivalent to a human form." I nodded, completely captivated by how much I never knew. "So that means the 'Mother of TNT' has a released form?"

Cupa giggled, "Yup! She's pretty... explosive too. No pun intended."

As I thought this over, a light bulb went off. "Does that mean Herobrine is real too then? Or should it be Heroinebrine?" I joked, chuckling before realizing everyone was silent. I saw them staring at me, wide-eyed and surprised.

"What? 'Brine is real?"

My voice was aghast, that's... that's scary shit! Seeing no one would respond, Skele cleared her throat before beginning.

"Herobrine is real... So is his sister, Heroinebrine. No one has ever spoken of her though, judging how she's a lot more peaceful then her brother. How do you know about her?"

Her voice turned steely, and suddenly, all the faces in the room were glaring at me. I gulped, "I didn't even know Herobrine had a sister, it was only a joke since all the mobs I've run into are female..." I started to rant, clearly fearing for my life before Cupai bursted out laughing. "Holy shit! He didn't even know what he was talking about!"

I blinked, "Hey! I'm still pretty new to Minecraft, don't judge!"

That only made her laugh harder, Skele sighed before smiling as the room lightened up some more. "Are you guys close with her then? Heroinebrine?" I asked, once Cupai stopped snorting.

Cupa answered my question this time, "Yeah... All mobs are close with each other, except wolves and sheep of course. Heroinebrine saved us from her brother, as they are the only two equal in strength. She's practically our big sister."

My eyes misted over, "Big sister, huh... She reminds me of my Big brother, combined with my little brother that is." I chuckled, watching as they stared at me. "You have brothers?" Sachi asked, tilting her head as she situated herself next to me. "Yeah," I replied. "I have an older brother named Ryu and a younger brother named Kris. I'm the middle kid, being the big sixteen. Ryu is the oldest, as he is twenty-one and Kris is the youngest being fourteen."

"What about you? Any others you deem as sisters... or brothers?" I added as an after thought, moving to walk around my basement before stopping in front of my Nether portal.

"I have a brother, he's an Enderman though. One of the nicer ones." Andr spoke up, smiling as she was lost in thought of her 'sibling.' "He doesn't attack when you stare at him, he only attacks when you attack him yourself."

As the Ender-woman continued to speak, I started to feel guilty. I thought about all the Enders I've killed to get their pearls, and a new question came to mind.

"Hey, Andr?"

"Yeah, what's up?" She responded, glancing at the other mobs as they started to do their own thing once more. I went to sit next to her, leaning against the wall as I spoke.

"Where do Ender Pearls come from?"

She blushed, looking at me in shock before leaning to whisper in my ear. I felt my eyes widen, and for reasons I couldn't explain, blushed myself. "Are you serious?" She nodded her head, biting her lip before gazing at me. "Why? Do you want my Ender Pearl?" I blushed harder, "No! It's fine, I don't need a pearl right now."

As I stared up my stairs leading up, I made note to hide the Pearls I already had. The portal being used had me snapping my head towards it, and my eyes widened again with what I saw.

A girl of eighteen stood there, her hair which would have reached mid-back was in a side ponytail and was a deep forest green. Her yellow eye glanced around the place, judging how her other eye was covered by a pig hat that covered almost half her head. She had no expression on her face as she held her golden sword in one hand, the other holding onto her red cape. She wore grey short shorts like Sachi the Skeleton, and had a grey and white slim fit navel shirt that was held only on her left shoulder. The green bangs that framed the side of her face swished with the portals wind, and she frowned slightly when she looked around.

I facepalmed, "Are you fucking kidding me? A zombie pig-woman?"

* * *

**A/n-** Alright, here is another chapter. Sorry it took longer, was a bit lazy for a moment before deciding I'd stick with my plan. I shall post every two days, that's the plan.

**Spider:** Sadako

**Cave Spider:** Sadayo

**Skeleton:** Sachi

**Charged Creeper:** Cupai

**Creeper:** Cupa (Same.)

**Zombie:** Yaebi (Same.)

**Ender-Woman:** Andr (Same.)

**Wolf/Husky: **Dafune, Wako, Warabi**.**

**Zombie Pig-Woman:** ? (Next Chapter.)

**Hoped you enjoyed, and leave a review. :] I've also made a Minecraft Couples RP Forum, so those who want to pair their Miners up with the Mob Talkers or other Oc's go there. Links in the profile, just made the forum too. xD**

**-Mysterious Prophet**


	6. Meeting Yaebi's Cousins!

**Disclaimer: **I **don't** own Minecraft, search up the **Mob Talker Girls Mod** to see how some of them will look. **Gelbooru** and **Danbooru** are good places too. I'm explaining the looks the Mob Talker has on them, but **others will have different appearances** too. I **don't** own **Vans** (Though I love their shoes.) Nor do I own **Royal Bones** (I have stuff from there too, love it.)

It's been awhile since I've updated, so here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Meet Yaebi's Cousins!**

The zombie-pigwoman looked around once more; head pausing once she reached a certain green haired zombie's face. "Yaebi...?" Her voice was hoarse, and one could tell she didn't speak often. I bit my lip, not sure what to do once I saw Yaebi's eyes widen. "Yuka?" She asked back, clearly caught off guard at what's happening.

Andr looked back and forth before cowering behind me, the golden sword that was hidden behind her red cape shown. The ender-woman lowered her head, playing with my fingers as I stepped in front of her a bit.

As my guests, they shouldn't feel threatened with one another. They seem to be quite friendly with one another; but I'm not so sure with this new arrival even if Yaebi knows her. I cleared my throat, breaking into the conversation the two zombies were having as they looked at me with smiles on their faces. "Excuse me, but who are you?" I was cautious with my wording, even though I knew they wouldn't attack if I didn't hit them or something.

"Sorry about that, Kyle. This is my cousin, Yuka. Yuka this is my landlord now, Kyle Komon."

Yuka stared at me, her gaze narrowing as she walked forward. I leaned my head back, her face just millimeters away from me as I gulped. "N-Nice to meet you...?" I stuttered out, tilting my head when she didn't respond. Instead, she flicked her eyes back to the portal and stared. And stared. And stared... Before she turned to me and opened her mouth.

"Would it be ok if more people came?" Her voice was smooth, and held uncertainty within them as she looked at me. My eyes flicked to my Nether Portal before I shrugged, backing up a few steps as I did so.

"Uh, no. Go ahead, the more the merrier I guess?"

I shrugged. I've made a village right next to my mansion, and next to that is my statue and next to that are the other houses and homes that I've built for myself.

I felt my back stiffen. I spawned villagers within my village, or city, or whatever the fuck it's called. I'm not sure if they changed either... I felt my sweat build when I thought of another thing. My barn and my Monster Farm.

Now why would I want a Monster Farm, it's pretty simple actually. It's because of my liking to the mobs. I like having company, and as lonely as that sounds it's true. I have many other mods installed within this World, and I actually thought about placing this in my server for all to see before deciding against it.

My eyes then stuck to the portal once more as I ended up gapping in shock, as two more women came out. Both had the same mask as the other, same cape and same golden sword. The hair, height and eyes were different though.

The first was a woman that looked to be in her 20's, and she had curly teal hair with striking grey eyes. She was 5'4, and her mouth was pursed. The woman next to her had straight turquoise hair with shining blue eyes, she looked to be 18 and also had a cheerful look on her face. "Yuka! There you were, mom almost went crazy."

The younger of the two spoke, jabbing her elbow out at the serious looking pig-woman's ribs.

I sighed.

"Nice to meet you all, my name is Kyle Komon. I'm the builder of this... Mansion where Mobs of all species could live in." I was being sarcastic, really. It seemed like they ignored that as everyone broke out into chatter.

"That means the others could join us!"

"What about the Nether Mobs? Aether Mobs?"

"Adventurer is nice, he'll let them stay!"

I facepalmed. Of course. They wouldn't have caught my tone. "Ok... How about an introduction on who you two are?" The cheerful on giggled. "I'm Pia and this is my older sister, Kari. Nice to meet you!" She stuck her hand out, and I hesitantly reached out to grab at it.

So many fucking mobs.

What's next, huh? Are my golems different too? How about my items!?

...

...

...

Oh fucking hell-!

* * *

**Spider:** Sadako

**Cave Spider:** Sadayo

**Skeleton:** Sachi

**Charged Creeper:** Cupai

**Creeper:** Cupa (Same.)

**Zombie:** Yaebi (Same.)

**Ender-Woman:** Andr (Same.)

**Wolf/Husky: **Dafune, Wako, Warabi**.**

**Zombie Pig-Woman:** Yuka, Pia, Kari.

**Golems**: ? (Next Chapter.)

Sorry for the shortness, but I had no idea how to end this one.

-**Mysterious Prophet**.


End file.
